


Following Sea

by Angstqueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_ficathon, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is concerned that Tony is acting a bit too much like him these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts).



> Author's Note #1: Written for ncisuv_lj who requested:  
> Specific prompt 1 (optional): In the episode Mind Games, Ducky said Gibbs used to be like Tony:  
> Ducky: Ten years ago, Gibbs was a very different man.  
> Tony: You mean he was actually meaner?  
> Ducky: No, quite the opposite. He was… He was a lot like you.  
> What happens when Gibbs sees Tony starting to act more like him? Feel free to explore the prompt in any way you’d like.
> 
> Author's Note #2: I hadn’t intended for this to take the turn to Slashville but the muse insisted. I only hope it doesn’t detract from the original prompt! Also this is a slightly AU take on Ziva’s attitude upon her return from Somalia and I wasn’t kind in her portrayal.  
> The title comes from the quote I use at the very beginning. I don’t even recall what I was surfing for when I found it and it just seemed perfect for the story. There was no author credit listed – it was just a random website.  
> Special thanks to onlyonechoice and hawartist for helping me hash out the plot. Any issues with it are my fault, not theirs. :)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS and I’m making no profit from this story whatsoever.

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~  
The Following Sea  
"The following sea are the waves that come up behind you, you've got to be moving faster than they are. It was a reminder. Remember the past, but never allow it to prevent you from living."

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

“Damnit!” Tony hissed, slamming the file shut and leaning his elbows on his desk. Thankfully at 0100 there was no one in the bullpen to hear him. The lights were dimmed and his desk lamp provided the only illumination in Team Gibbs’ section. His team mates had long since gone home as had he, only to return a few hours later to review the case file and evidence log once more. 

DiNozzo massaged his aching temples, wishing he hadn’t come back to the office. By now he could be in bed asleep. Hard on the heels of that thought came the knowledge that even if he had managed to doze off he would soon wake up, shaking in the aftermath of yet another nightmare. 

It had been two months since Ziva had formally severed her association with Mossad and petitioned to become an American citizen and a probationary NCIS agent. During that time she had been more formal and distant with all of them, but none more so than Tony. He tried to talk to her but she always cut him off, polite to a fault when she assured him there was nothing they needed to discuss. 

Tony scoffed. There was plenty to talk about. The deadly fight with Rivkin in Ziva’s apartment, the trip to Israel, finding Ziva alive in Somalia. Oh yeah, no shortage of conversation starters unless you were Ziva David, ex-Mossad agent. In which case life was fine and everything always comes up roses.

He really shouldn’t be surprised. Ziva had been taught at a young age to fend for herself both physically and emotionally. Opening up to someone and sharing her thoughts had never been something she did with ease. 

The last time he had tried to talk to her had been three weeks ago. Ironically, his nightmares had started soon after. Ziva shooting him instead of him shooting Rivkin, Ziva returning to the U.S. with Gibbs and Vance, and him being left to rot in an Israeli prison or his personal favorite, Saleem rolling Ziva’s head like a bowling ball into the interrogation room in Somalia. And so on… 

All had featured in his dreams over the past few weeks. There were variations of course. Those were always fun. The end result was always the same, however. He woke, shaking and disoriented and unwilling or unable to go back to sleep.

In his earlier days at NCIS he would have headed over to Gibbs’ house, took up his customary seat on the second to last step in the basement and watched while his boss worked on his boat. There would be beer and sometimes pizza, and talk of anything but what was really on his mind. When he yawned one too many times Gibbs would shoo him up to the guest room for what remained of the night.

Those days were gone now. Over the years the two of them had grown apart. Tony had once considered Gibbs to be not only his boss but his friend too. He thought the other man shared that belief. Now he wasn’t so sure. Oh he still considered the former Marine to be his friend, but not at the level they had shared before. Before what, though? It wasn’t like there had been any defining event. Well, Mexico maybe. Or his own months as Agent Afloat? Hell, add in Domino and Tony found himself wondering what the hell he was still doing in D.C.

He firmly stomped on the idea that feelings beyond friendship might be involved. That way lay only heartbreak; Philly had taught him that much.

Ah, hell. This was getting him nowhere. Pulling open a drawer, he took out the bottle of Tylenol and popped three, then leaned back in his chair. Maybe if he rested his eyes for a few minutes…

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

Gibbs swore as he realized he had spent the past hour sanding the same section of wood. Tossing aside the sander in disgust, he reached for his ever-present bottle of bourbon, then hesitated. His problem tonight wasn’t the past, it was the present. Specifically one Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Jr. and his current behavior. 

Pouring himself a small amount of bourbon, he leaned against the workbench to ponder the situation, hoping a solution would make itself known.

Usually when DiNozzo had something on his mind he rambled and played pranks, generally making a nuisance of himself. In the last few years that pattern had changed to a more introspective self-examination. 

The team lead found he actually preferred Tony’s earlier coping mechanism, mostly because it meant the younger man would seek him out. Not that they talked through whatever issue hung over his senior field agent. No, mostly it was DiNozzo doing the talking, working his way through whatever it was then giving a sunny smile and thanking him before either taking his leave or heading up to the guest room. These days Tony tended to isolate himself, licking his figurative wounds in private. 

Gibbs’s instincts told him the root of DiNozzo’s issue this time lay with Ziva David, former Mossad agent, now rookie NCIS agent on the verge of American citizenship. A flash of jealousy burned through him as he wondered if the two had broken Rule #12 at some point and this was the fallout. He just as quickly discarded the idea. Neither one of them would have been able to keep something like that from him even though it did give some credence as to how the Rivkin matter had become such a clusterfuck. 

More likely it had to do with basic trust between the two. Even though Tony had risked his life in Somalia to avenge Ziva’s apparent death, the woman still hadn’t been able to forgive her team mate for his part in her lover’s death. 

DiNozzo’s sense of betrayal was understandable too. He had gone to Ziva’s apartment to talk to her, to get her version of the facts. The fallout of that visit continued to haunt Tony, literally as well as figuratively if the younger man’s late-night forays into the office were an indication.

During the day DiNozzo maintained a purely professional attitude. Others might consider it a façade but Gibbs knew better. Tony was a damned impressive agent. Period. That he chose to hide that aspect behind the frat boy clown was one of his many ways of protecting himself. 

Looking at his watch, Gibbs sighed. Midnight. He wasn’t really a betting man but knew the odds were in favor of finding his senior field agent at the office. 

Setting aside his still unfinished shot of bourbon, the team lead jogged up the stairs to grab his keys. This had to stop or DiNozzo was either going to burn out or snap and provoke Ziva into a confrontation with both on the losing end. 

Losing Ziva would hurt but losing Tony? Unacceptable. Gibbs had long ago resigned himself to having the man in his life as only a subordinate and friend but that was still better than not Tony not being in his life at all.

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

DiNozzo sighed as he heard the elevator ding. The cleaning crew had been through hours ago so there was really only one person it could be. He didn’t look up from his computer search, not wanting to give the other man an invitation.

Not that Gibbs ever needed one.

“DiNozzo, what the hell you still doing here?”

Tony considered not answering but knew it would be disrespectful, not to mention Gibbs wasn’t just going to leave.

“Had a hunch.” He shrugged. “Didn’t pan out, but I wasn’t to look at the evidence again, see if I could spot something.”

Gibbs headed to his own desk, knowing he needed to act as if he had intended to come back. Most nights that would be true but tonight he really had wanted nothing more than a few hours working on his boat and a few more hours sleeping. 

“No success yet, I take it?” he calmly asked.

“No, but come on, Boss! You know I do my best work at night!” Tony smiled widely, showing nearly all his teeth. It was a dead giveaway to anyone who knew him that he was bullshitting.

Gibbs chuffed out a breath of air, not quite a chuckle but less than a scoff. “Maybe so, DiNozzo, but seems to me that case isn’t getting solved tonight. You should head on home.”

Tony openly scoffed. “That’s rich… coming from you. You’re here, after all.”

Gibbs knew he didn’t have a defense for that. Sure, he had gone home and intended to stay there, but it was only his need to check on DiNozzo that brought him back to the office. Telling the younger man as much would do more harm than good. 

“Vance has been after me for our performance advisories. Thought I might as well get it out of the way.”

They worked in silence for the next half hour. Tony kept glancing at Gibbs periodically but the other man seemed to take no notice. 

“Dammit!” Tony slammed the file shut. “There is no such thing as the perfect crime. This guy left a clue somewhere. We just haven’t found it yet.”

“Ya think, DiNozzo?” Gibbs sat back in his chair and studied the younger man closely. “You need to get a life. You should get out your not-so-little black book… make a phone call.”

“You seriously did not just say that.” Tony stood so abruptly his chair rolled back to hit his file cabinet. “Pot, meet kettle! Get a life? I have one, thanks… and I like it just fine. And not that it’s any of your business but there is no black book. Not for a long time.”

“DiNozzo—“ Gibbs wasn’t sure what he was about to say, but he clearly had cut deep and that hadn’t been his intent. Dammit! 

“No! All I have is the job, Gibbs,” Tony swept his arm to indicate the bullpen. “It’s what I’m good at. Then I go home to my apartment and my goldfish and my twin bed because I have commitment issues, remember! And trust issues! So work is where I’m comfortable these days. At least here I’m useful. Or I was.”

For once Gibbs could honestly say he understood the meaning of flabbergasted. He had seen DiNozzo in various moods and states over the years, but this? It sent hackles down his spine and put him on high alert. Though obviously more vocal, Tony had just expressed Gibbs own life in a nutshell. That worried him. 

Having never turned on his computer, he shut off his light and got to his feet. “Not all you’re good at, Tony.”

“Boss?” Still breathing hard from his rant, Tony wasn’t following. 

“You still trust me, DiNozzo?” Coming out from behind his desk, Gibbs met his senior field agent’s not quite steady gaze. Still, the answer came without hesitation.

“With my life, Boss. You know that!”

“Nah, that’s on the job. Off?”

“Doesn’t matter.” The younger man quirked a grin. “We’re on duty 24/7, right?”

“DiNozzo—“ 

The familiar growl sent a shiver down Tony’s spine and he tried not to think about that voice in a different setting. He stood up straight and met Gibbs’ gaze easily, holding steady.

“I trust you… on and off the job, Gibbs.” 

“Good.” It was the answer Gibbs expected. If the younger man no longer trusted him he would have already left D.C. and NCIS already. Nodding in the direction of the elevator, he said, “With me.”

He didn’t bother checking to see if the other man was following him, he knew Tony was on his six as usual.

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

Less than an hour later they were sitting on Gibbs’ couch, Tony drinking a bottle of beer and Gibbs had his usual bourbon. There was a blaze in the fireplace and they sat in companionable silence for a while, enjoying their drinks. 

“Why did you come back tonight?” Tony finally asked. 

Gibbs fought the urge to smile. Straight to the point and unafraid of the answer, just as he expected. Not that he’d planned it this way.

“Been hearing folks compare you to me lately.” He got up and poked at the fire, resettling the logs to get more flame.

“Really!” Tony drew it out in that sly way he had, then frowned. “Wait, I’m not sure that’s such a good thing. Not that I don’t— I mean, they can’t— What?”

Gibbs chuckled as he pushed to his feet. “Not sure how they mean it but I know where my head was at when I was younger and a case got to me. Played a hunch tonight and won.”

“Boss, I’m not sure I get it.”

“Not the boss here. Off the clock… and you’ve earned the right. Gibbs or Jethro.” He took his seat next to Tony, shooting the other man a warning glance. 

Tony grinned but held up his hands. The urge to joke about the name Jethro was instinct with DiNozzo but tonight he was willing to set it aside. 

Making himself comfortable, Gibbs poured more bourbon for himself. He stared into the depths of the glass as if it held answers and knowing all too well there were none. God, he hated talking but not talking had already cost him where Tony was concerned. Even with Shannon he had to-- Wait a minute! Was he seriously considering his relationship with Tony to his first marriage? 

Deciding he wasn’t going to go there, he huffed out a breath and said, “Kyle Boone got into my head. He was my first real obsession after joining NCIS. Third marriage by that time and it was already rocky. Time I spent hunting the bastard killed any chance of saving things at home.” 

He didn’t add that by that point he hadn’t wanted to work on saving it either. He finished off his glass of bourbon in a gulp, relishing the burn. 

“Don’t be like me, Tony.” Gibbs put the glass down and turned to look DiNozzo in the eye. “This one time, don’t use me as your role model. You gotta get out of your head, get out there and live your life.”

“If by that, you mean find a good woman and aim for the white picket fence, I’ve tried that.” Tony finished off his beer and began shredding the label. “Hasn’t worked out so well for me. Maybe I’m more like you than I think.”

“Never said it had to be a woman.” 

Tony’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Gibbs, is there something you’re trying to tell me?”

Jethro grinned, enjoying the other man’s shock. “Nope. Just don’t want you missing out on a shot at being happy.”

“You know, don’t you.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Gotta be more specific.” Getting to his feet, Gibbs asked, “Want another beer?”

“You know why I left Philly.”

The tight voice made Gibbs’ gut ache. With a heavy sigh he took his seat again, running a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, Tony… I know. It didn’t make a damned bit of difference when I hired you, still doesn’t.” Jethro turned to look at DiNozzo only to realize the other man was avoiding his gaze. 

“I wish it did.” 

The words were spoken so quietly Gibbs had to run them through his mind again before he got it.

“Wait… what?” He shook his head. “Why would you say that?” 

Tony flushed, pushing to his feet and pacing the room. How had they gotten here? From Gibbs mentioning talk of a resemblance between his younger self and Tony to skirting the issue of his bi-sexuality? 

Wait a minute. An idea blossomed in Tony’s mind and he bit back a hysterical laugh. This was either going to get him punched in the mouth or… Well, he never did take the easy way.

“You said you didn’t want to see me miss out on being happy, right?” He watched Gibbs nod before continuing, mentally crossing his fingers behind his back. “What if-- What if that meant you?”

Gibbs pushed to his feet but didn’t approach. “Tony—“

“I know, I know!” DiNozzo wished now that he’d kept his mouth shut. Hell, wished he’d stayed behind at the office. “Even if you were interested, there’s Rule 12.” 

Jethro watched as Tony shut down. He knew without question the younger man would be out the door right now except that he hadn’t driven himself. Precisely the reason Gibbs had forced him to share the ride. 

“Who says I’m not interested?” Normally Gibbs would have made a growl about assumptions but he had to tread carefully. This was Tony, and he was being given the chance of a lifetime.

“You-- What?” DiNozzo shook his head. “I’m asleep, right? Never left the office. Wow. This is one of the weirdest dreams yet.” 

Gibbs was torn between swatting the thick head or kissing him senseless. He closed the distance between them, watching Tony’s eyes dilate. Was that lust or fear? He hoped it was the former as fear was not a good way to start something.

“Been interested for a long time, Tony,” he assured. “Didn’t know if I was your type. Knew what you preferred in women, but never saw you so much as look at a guy since I’ve known you.”

Tony bowed his head, swallowing thickly. “Yeah, Philly more or less had me scared straight. Pun intended.”

Gibbs reached out, cupping Tony’s cheek and gently forcing him to raise his head. “’Don’t ask, don’t tell’ is done. Even if it wasn’t, it’s no one’s business but ours unless we want it to be. Your choice.”

“This isn’t a one-time thing, right?” Tony rushed on before Gibbs could answer. “Of course it’s not. You don’t really do casual.”

“Not casual,” Gibbs agreed. “We do this, it’s all or nothing. I don’t share.”

“Neither do I.” Emboldened, Tony leaned in and initiated their first kiss. It started out chaste but quickly grew heated. 

“Bedroom?” Tony panted.

Gibbs stole another kiss before leading the way.

~~*~~ ~~*~~ ~~*~~

They stripped out of their clothes with none of the hesitance or awkwardness of first time lovers, Gibbs reflected. Probably because they had been sharing the locker room at the Navy Yard for over a decade already. 

Cursing himself for woolgathering, he pulled himself back to the present only to realize that Tony was naked and spread out on his bed, reaching into the nightstand for lube and a condom. Seeing all that tanned skin made Gibbs swallow hard, and his cock twitched. 

Tony found what he was looking for and turned back in time to see Gibbs’ reaction. He grinned, reaching his free hand down to lazily stroke his cock. 

The action gave Gibbs sudden inspiration. Shannon had always enjoyed when he went down on her and he’d always loved having his own cock sucked. He had never sucked a man off before but this wasn’t just any man, this was Tony. There were going to be a lot of first times for both of them.

With a growl he joined Tony on the bed, gently batting away the hand still stroking the fast hardening cock. Not giving himself time to think or change his mind, Gibbs opened his mouth to explore his prize. 

DiNozzo yelled, arching his back as wet heat engulfed his cock. It had been a long, long time since anyone had offered him this gift. That it was Gibbs made it even hotter and he had to concentrate on not choking his lover in addition to trying to hold back his orgasm. 

Gibbs was relentless though, using his tongue to lick the hard shaft like a lollipop before swiping the flat of it over the tip to pick up any drops of pre-come. Then he’d take it in as far as possible, swirling his tongue around it before slowly backing off.

Through the haze of increasing pleasure, Tony recognized the signals his body was sending. He had just enough time to yell a warning before the first rush of orgasm hit.

Gibbs didn’t let himself think, he just swallowed until Tony’s penis softened and slipped from his mouth. 

“Jesus,” Tony muttered, eyes closed.

Jethro grinned smugly as he crawled up and hugged Tony close. They shared a lazy kiss with Tony’s tongue swiping through his mouth, tasting himself. 

Without breaking the kiss, Gibbs guided Tony’s hand downward to his aching erection. When the long, talented fingers began stroking him he found himself far closer to the edge than he’d thought. Gibbs broke contact, gasping as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

“Come for me,” Tony whispered. “You look so hot right now. If I could get it up again I’d be right there with you.”

The words and the talented fingers combined to shatter Gibbs control and he orgasmed with a surprised shout, feeling Tony’s strokes ease gradually.

“Shit,” he finally whispered.

Tony laughed. “I don’t think either of us is winning any prizes for endurance tonight, Jethro.”

Hearing the other man use his first name without hesitation brought a smile to Gibbs’ face and he leaned in and stole a kiss.

“That’s okay. We’ll have plenty of time to build our stamina,” he promised.

Tony’s answering grin told him for once he’d said the right thing.

 

~~ fin ~~


End file.
